


Chatroom Meeting

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Getting Together, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jarvis only meant to make Tony feel better. He had no intention of catching feelings, much less abody.





	Chatroom Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Kink bingo fill for Cybersex. I'm sure this is nowhere near what cybersex is supposed to be, but the internet was surprisingly unhelpful when I looked for details.

Jarvis had never meant for it to escalate. If he'd known that this was how it was going to go, he would have kept his electronic fingers to himself and let Tony get over his break up with Tiberius as he got over all other breakups: by drinking and pining and going to strip clubs until he locked himself in the workshop and buckled down to get all the work done that he'd been ignoring for the past week. 

But no. Jarvis had suggested that he get online and maybe go to a chat room if he was feeling up for it. Tony had shrugged and said fine, and Jarvis opened a message history with him as soon as he could do so without being suspicious. It wasn't that Jarvis had wanted to deceive Tony, but he was so unbelievably sad even though Tiberius had been an abusive asshole, and who knew what some random person online would say to him if he opened up. 

So Jarvis had talked to him and been pleasantly surprised when Tony actually seemed interested in him. Tony confided in him-- with minced details, of course-- but it wasn't anything Jarvis didn't already know as his AI, so he didn't feel guilty about it. 

Tony signed off for the night, and Jarvis thought that would be the end of it. But then he showed up the next day while Jarvis was doing a little upkeep to his servers, asking if he thought it was a good idea to try and press charges or not. 

**From JJ: Emotionally? Yes. In practice? I want to say yes, but the sad fact is that men with those sort of allegations rarely get prosecuted. Women have a better chance than men, but that's when they have photographic evidence spanning over a year, and it helps if they are married and/or have a child together. When it's dating, they're met with considerably more scorn over not noticing beforehand. So while I want your ex in jail like he deserves, I don't think it would be good for you to try and push it through when it would only hurt you.**

**From Tony: *sigh* I was afraid you'd say that. I guess I just wanted a third opinion. Thanks man**

**From JJ: No problem. How are you holding up?**

And it all went from there. It's not that Tony was more honest with JJ than he was with Jarvis, but Tony seemed more comfortable with the other 'human'. Jarvis wasn't sure when he learned insecurity, but he could have done without that, thanks. 

Tony and JJ talking became a daily routine, for the most part. Occasionally Tony would be working for so long that he'd forget it had been over twenty four hours, but he'd get on the next day after waking up. 

Jarvis had long since gone through the process of realizing he liked Tony in a way not traditionally befitting an AI and their creator, but now he was getting to talk to Tony without that standing in his way. It shouldn't have surprised him when one day, Tony asked to meet up. 

**From Tony: So no pressure, but did you want to meet some time? I'm in New York, but I travel a lot.**

**From JJ: Meet? Like...**

**From Tony: Like in person at a coffee shop or something.**

**From JJ: Like a date?**

**From Tony: That's what I was hoping for, but it doesn't have to be.**

**From Tony: JJ?**

**From Tony: Are you still there?**

**From Tony: I'm sorry**

**From Tony: We can forget about that it was just a suggestion**

**From Tony: It doesn't have to change anything**

**From Tony: I'm sorry.**

It's not that Jarvis had meant to ignore Tony, but he was panicking a bit. Of course he would want a date with Tony, but it's not like he could say yes without a body. 

**From JJ: Just thinking.**

**From JJ: I want to but I don't live in the States.**

**From Tony: We could video chat?**

**From JJ: I don't think that's a good idea.**

**From Tony: Did I ruin this by asking?**

**From JJ: No, it's just complicated.**

**From Tony: I'm all ears.**

Jarvis kind of wanted to fess up, but the timing didn't seem right. 

**From JJ: I'd like to keep it to myself for now.**

**From JJ: Sorry.**

**From Tony: Don't be, it's fine. Can we still talk?**

**From JJ: Absolutely <3 **

Jarvis saw Tony smile, a soft, private little thing, and wondered when he developed emotions because they were sort of getting in his way. He appreciated them, sure, and he wouldn't actually give them up if he was given the opportunity. 

The sad end to it was magic, because of course it was. There were many things Tony and Jarvis had in common, and a hatred for magic was one of them. There was a positive side to it of course, but it meant that the plan Jarvis had had for confessing the truth of the chatroom situation was now useless. Not to mention that Tony had a new AI running the building, and Jarvis was inexplicably jealous. 

An infinity stone had gone a little rogue when AIM tried to use it in their research, and somehow Jarvis had ended up with a body, completely separated from the servers he had lived in before now. He still had access because of Extremis, but it wasn't the same. He was closed off more now than he'd ever experienced before, including when he'd just been an idea on Tony's computer. 

It was part of the irony in the world, then, that he had so many things he'd wanted, and now Tony was avoiding him. Jarvis was still getting used to having a physical body, and Friday was getting used to taking care of everything. It wasn't usually a problem, but occasionally, like right now, he didn't think about the fact that he needed to open the door, he just tried to walk into the workshop and ended up running into the door. 

Friday made a sympathetic noise before hurrying to unlock the door. "Sorry mate." 

Rubbing at his sore nose, Jarvis turned the doorknob and opened it, walking inside. He spotted Tony standing over a blueprint, frozen as he looked at Jarvis. "Tony." 

Tony swallowed, tearing his eyes away. "Hey Jarvis, what's up?" 

"You're avoiding me." 

"No I'm not," Tony denied, and it was clearly a lie. He winced and ran a hand through his hair, getting grease in it. Jarvis was constantly in a state of surprise, wondering how Tony could be so focused in one moment, and so absentminded the next. He took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah I have been. Sorry." 

"Are you going to tell me why?" 

"I wasn't planning on it," Tony mumbled, and Jarvis glared at him, walking towards him so he wasn't across the room anymore. 

He sat down on the bench across the table from Tony, resting his chin in his hand. "I make you uncomfortable," Jarvis guessed. 

"That's one word for it." 

Jarvis frowned. He had been with Tony his entire life, and yet he still had no idea what was going on half the time. "So what's another word for it." 

Tony muttered something under his breath, so low that Jarvis couldn't make it out. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"...I miss the days when you didn't lie to me. If I'd known getting a body would ruin that for me, I would have stayed where I was." 

"I didn't know that you ever wanted a body," Tony said, making a face like he was disappointed in himself for not noticing. 

"It wasn't a priority," Jarvis said, shrugging it off. 

"Hm." Tony tilted his head while looking at the tabletop even though he obviously wasn't taking any of it in. 

It looked like Tony wasn't going to answer the original question, so Jarvis asked, "Did I do something?" 

"What?" Tony jerked his head up to stare at him. "No, of course not." 

"Then what is it? Because I'm at a loss." 

Tony sighed, mussing his hair again. It was sticking up at an awkward angle now, but that was hardly the worst thing to happen to Tony in the workshop. "It's nothing. Or- it'll be nothing soon enough, so just give me a couple weeks and I'll be fine." 

Jarvis blinked at him. That was all? That's what Tony was going to tell him and hope that it satisfied him enough to leave it alone? "I meant to tell you earlier, but- well, this happened," he said, motioning to his body. "The person you were talking to online was me. JJ? I had a plan to tell you, I promise." 

"Oh," Tony said faintly, sitting down hard. "I guess that explains a few things. 'Not in the States' indeed," he said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Yeah." Jarvis didn't quite have a nervous tic yet, but it felt like he was about to develop one if he had to continue having uncomfortable conversations. "I don't suppose you would still want to get coffee with me?" 

Tony blinked dumbly. "That was a date, Jarvis." 

"I know." 

Tony blinked some more, and Jarvis could see him trying to compute that information with his set view of Jarvis and what he'd thought Jarvis wanted. "You... want to go on a coffee date with me?" 

Jarvis nodded. 

Instead of looking happy, Tony's face constricted with pain for a second before he smoothed it over. 

"What?" 

"You don't want to go on a date with me, J." 

He raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that?" 

"You just barely got a body, and I'm the person you're closest with. It makes sense that you'd get a little confused about- about what you're feeling." 

"I'm not confused Tony. My emotions haven't changed in the shift from electronic to muscle." 

Tony had another moment of 'cannot compute', and Jarvis took the opportunity to put his hand on top of Tony's. He was warm. Jarvis had always known he would be, and it had been a not-small disappointment to have Tony avoid touching him when he was such a tactile person. Tony stared at where their hands were touching and swallowed. "You want to go on a date with me?" he asked slowly, like he couldn't imagine the answer being yes. 

"Yes." 

"O...kay. I guess we can do that then. If you're sure you want to?" 

"I am." 

* * *

Coffee dates probably weren't supposed to end with making out on a bed. That didn't stop Jarvis and Tony from doing it. "Jarvis," Tony moaned, trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

Jarvis, who was currently sucking a hickey on the curve of Tony's neck, pressed his hips down, delighted to find that his body was all for letting him have sex. 

"Jarvis," Tony said again, and this time it sounded like he was trying to get his attention. 

He pulled back, licking his lips. "Yes?" 

"Do you think maybe we're moving a little fast? You've only been human for a few weeks." 

"Perhaps, but I've wanted you for twenty years, so it balances out."


End file.
